


Notes on the A/B/O Verse

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Manifestation [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Commentary, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: As it says on the tin





	Notes on the A/B/O Verse

So I said I didn't think I'd ever write an A/B/O verse.

I should have known better. Especially with Yena to encourage my thinky-thoughts.

The background of this universe is that some Cataclysm hit all the populations at some point, and the Force answered by encouraging procreation of the strongest, best traits it could find, while also spreading the liability out to all genders. This one deals with the men and women, because I do NOT have the chops to develop the various other genders involved for alien species.

Some species did not Manifest. Yoda's for instance, and they paid for it. Kel Dor, due to the limited resources of Dorin, never developed it; more population would not have helped them survive better. (They have the added benefit of knowing that procreation and recreational sex are separate. Conscious choice by both the carrier and the donor must happen for a child to result.)

Nautolans don't have it, but they have certain Tides, where the waters in areas at certain times will encourage those who swim in them to procreate. As I have set them up that gender is FULLY a choice, any Nautolan can carry or donate genetic material. Unfortunately for some Nautolans (Poor Kit), they register to an Alpha's senses as an Omega in heat when the Alpha is in rut.

Togruta, due to being a niche evolution, have Seasons, and depending on what temperate group you were born to, your Season varies. They do have Alphas and Omegas in the two primary genders, but NORMALLY only hit rut/heat in their season. (Stress can affect this.) Both primary genders can be either. They are also one of the few species that has genetic markers that show up well before full maturity to indicate the individual might Manifest. They also are so single-minded in their mating that they ALWAYS settle in three or more, with one a Beta, so that both the others can be fed and given drink in the middle of the mating.

Trandoshans require actual exposure to their own species, at certain points in maturity, to guide them to Manifest in a Status most needed at that time to their nest-groups. If a Trandoshan avoids their own kind until maturity, they will be solidly Beta, a fact Plo and Lissarkh were careful to use for her. As she put it, she despises her race and would probably have had to kill whomever she bonded to for some despicable act and then where would they all be.

Humans, and most human variants, have Manifesting rates slightly higher than some other species in the galaxy. Manifestation, in all species, takes place near the end of physical maturity. For humans, this tends to be in the 18-21 year range. The Republic was founded with the egalitarian notion that no being may be discriminated against for their Status. Status declaration is up to individual systems, but the Republic does not require it. No Omega may be demanded to have sex, and an Alpha who forces another, even in rut, is liable to the full extent of the law.

Alpha females can impregnate; Omega men can carry. Part of the Manifesting is a secondary puberty, so to speak, that affects the organs and placement. I leave the rest to your imagination.

Wookiees are more like to have their women Manifest as Alpha. A line that did not make it into the fic: "Master Tyvokka told me never cross a Wookiee Alpha female. She will rip your arms off and not regret it later. A male would probably apologize."

Twi'leks were thought to have a hard gender divide with women as Omegas and men as Alphas. This has been disproven a few times, but a blind eye is turned to what exactly happens to the ones who Manifest in the 'wrong' status. Like many other things about Twi'leks. 

Obviously, we put a LOT MORE thought into this than we possibly should have, but it was fun trying to work around all the things that squick me about the dynamics usually.

Full sterility procedures are the only way to remove the Status completely, and is somewhat frowned upon by certain people as thwarting the will of the Force. Actually carrying the children that result is encouraged, but abortion is not unknown nor frowned upon if chosen.

Most Alphas get a strength and constitution boost. Most Omegas get a charisma and constitution boost. Omegas tend to be clever and Alphas tend to be forceful. There are exceptions. Being either one is considered an honor, a privilege, a curse, or just an onus to be borne. Most Betas are thankful they don't have to deal with it at all, but again, exceptions. (It never made it in, but Bly really wishes he was an Omega for his Alpha-general.)

Feel free to ask questions if you really want to hear more on how this universe works or how it even came to exist.


End file.
